


A collection of small and incomplete stories

by Puddlingwriter



Category: Nofandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Author, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Random & Short, The Author Regrets Everything, idontknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddlingwriter/pseuds/Puddlingwriter
Summary: I believe that the title says it  all, in the case of the usage of fandom maybe for short Au's may appear. All characters and settings belong to me unless stated at the start of the story.  Please feel free to comment and critique on these stories.Want the scene to become a story then comment on it!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auth notes: ... Please forgive the cliches.

Rather than paying attention to the assembly, Thalia looked above the stage to the stars. Though slightly faded by the smoke and light of the torch she was close to,they were beautiful, each pinpricks of light that shone through a dark blue fabric. Imagining how soft and warm they may be.  
And how peaceful it would have been. THUD!!  
The elder slammed his staff against the fainted wood of the stage. Everyone quietened. He stood tall, brows furrowed deeply in thought and his eyes were mere shadows.  
Everyone was taken back by his appearance, the elder after all was a kind soul. Telling stories of great heroism and keeping peace in the land of Da-Ilse was his deal. So why did he look like this? Though standing very tall his breath was slow, raspy and cold. Clothes shaking with every trembling movement of the elder.  
Thalia dug closer towards the stage. She had to know. Surprisingly,it was easy for her to slip pass people to the front. But it shouldn’t have been like this. As she was passing through the people she couldn’t help but here a small murmur. A worry biting at the adults etched by their expressions as they turned to one another.  
The elder began to speak.  
“My dear people,” He began raspy and slow. “In the future far from now, a threat will arise. It will destroy us all.”  
Some villagers snorted at this.  
“Id seem dhat da old coot has losd it” snickered one . The others didn’t reply. Like many of them in the clan they were very young, most left unknowing that the elder was speaking the truth.  
The elder glared at him, taking in a wheezing deep breath.  
“It will start in the coast of Tir and stretch towards each kingdom. I have foreseen the future and with it I can no longer see.”  
All kept quiet, it was clear that this was serious.


	2. Town of many memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEH

It wasn't always quiet.  
Gazing quietly into the street, once people laughing, selling food. Children some dirty, most bearing a grin as they ran past the carts and the busy workers that carried packages of goods.  
Stacked as tall as the sky.  
I pass by them, letting the image of that town fade.  
Sighing.  
I felt droplets gently fall on my shoulder, but i continued to move forward.  
I felt a kid pass by me, nearly knocking me over without so much as a sorry, he ran. A wide grin on his face as he ran towards a little girl waiting by the stony wall that was entwined with strange patterns. Though being dirty in one hand he held a precious little flower.  
The wall, like many other features of this town was faded.  
Eyes down, I just let the rain drops soak into my plain clothing. Letting another invisible raindrop stick to my flat hair.  
On one of the buildings I passed, an old lady would sit there. The rain had soaked every inch of me and yet.. I had to stop in front of this old lady.  
She sat always on the 3rd step. A cup of tea next to her as she gently watched the mornings of this little street. Often waiting for that child to come along and ask why she was sitting there. It was rare that she replied back with a sentence, often gently laughing.  
She told the young boy, "I am waiting, waiting for my cat."

The boy was confused.  
I was confused.  
"You don't have a cat."

She looked at me, gently placing her cup down, "I do. LOOK!! "  
She pointed at the cat.  
"She's there."

The boy looked at the marble cat figure that sat in front of the lady.  
"That's just a figure," I murmur.

Staring at the cold rocky figure that sat opposite to the stone steps, cracked.  
The figures, fine features were still sharp holding the ball between its paws as it curled around it. I touch it, fingers gently grazing the cold marble.  
That lady was crazy.  
I smile, and trudge onward. I had yet to explore this entire place again and yet this place was drowning in memories. And I, merely armed with a coat and a notebook had to traverse this place. It was strange,to pass by those streets where much happened and now. To see the same places covered in vines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTH- Hi, so this is a short scene that i thought of when listening to a cover of song of storms. Please feel free to comment and critique my stories. If you want these to become stories then comment, like or kudos the work.


	3. A  reveal.

Voice, shaking. Knees weak, he pointed at me. 

"Your a... A animus.."

I smiled, what was there to say. He just saw someone take out a couple of people with weird powers. I just wish..

"Things didn't have to be this way" I murmured.  
Head down low, clutching my left arm tightly, to the point I felt red drip onto the black claws my hands had become. Grunting I try to focus on what my hands looked like before, olive tanned and speckled. My arms were slightly bruised. 

We were in an alleyway cold, dark and downright serious as this situation was.  
I growled, and looked at him, he had moved closer towards me. Towards the marking.  
I stepped back.  
I could sense his fear, his curiosity and another vile emotion, pity. 

"You should get out of here" I told him.  
He made no move though. 

Black eyes dumbfounded and lost in the overwhelming new information.  
He wasn't going to leave. 

"I. I can't believe h-" " Look! I. Don't. Care . All I did was help a person escape. If you tell anyone ... "

I pause, well I didn't want to scare him to much do i?

So I smiled sweetly, death glaring at full force.  
" Well, I think you KNOW what will happen."

He stepped back, seems like it worked. Good. I can leave and not worry about this till tomorrow.  
I examined my arms, skin slightly bruising and scars. I was a young animus,using powers for now was a great big no no.  
So how am I gonna explain this??

I took a step outside of the alleyway, looking around.  
"Looks like their gone, I'm gon-" As soon as I attempted to walk out, I felt a hand grip onto my arm. Wincing, I turn around, frowning. What is his deal? He looked at me. " Come with me. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES_  
> 'Animus' stands for the ability to gain unusual animal-istic characteristics such as the main characters seen ability to 'alter' her arms to the appearance of black claws much larger than regular hands with higher values of strength. When animus are young they suffer from harder, irregular and dangerous 'shifts' which can lead to the severe harm to the animus. There are more facts but meh.. 
> 
> Still have questions? Ask away!!  
> Wanna see this as a story then comment down below!!


	4. Ice in a cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A painter drunk within his own home, what will he do with his new perspective?  
> \- just a casual mini-scene no editing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfLu2DgxIUg

The ice in the cup tinkled around as he quietly swirled it around. He ruffles his hair, sighing almost.   
The man slipped out of the comfort of his house and walked around the narrow streets of Sector 17-F but it had many other names.  
Mainly it was known as Noesis, not that it would matter. After all not many people know this place, its been forgotten. Same as that very word.

His cemented surroundings were cold, the cup in his hand feeling rather sweaty almost. The ice slowly melting in his hand at a slower pace than usual.   
There were many others present. Skin pallid and eyes glazed within the confines of a single purpose.  
The streets were packed, sound of laughter, happiness and all sorts of performances.  
People danced, some ran past others hoping to reach their destinations, some stood still and watched the billboards of moving pictures.   
Mouths gaped as they stared at it.   
However there was no cheerful yellow, nor passionate red all there were the unbroken monochromatic scale. The repeating scales of black, grey and white.   
He took a slugged the drink the down, hoping that the rich burn warm burn and ache of the alcohol would blunt his senses.  
However all he felt was the taste of ice ,a lump of chills and frostbite , he choked.  
It was too soon for him to leave this drunken state of pleasure.  
He fell against the ground, glass cup breaking as he rolled around hoping that the ice would just leave him.   
Several people rushed to his aid, faces blurred they attempted to remove the ice.  
They were doing well, these people forced him to stand up and started to smack his back really roughly, hoping that the ice would dislodge.  
One called 911, another started to film.  
Many however had ignored him.

To him the guy almost free from choking on a piece of ice, his sight must have been getting worse. To him the people helping him had scratched out faces scrawled onto of the mess of black lines were white numbers. Some flickered to real words even.  
Th15 15 N01 R3@l.  
The guy didn't understand these words, he was dying and his alcoholic illusions were acting up know?? He tossed and turned in the people hands. Hating the taste of coldness in his throat.   
The people cried out to him,eventually they got the ice out.  
It clattered to the floor. A glinting white jewel on the tiles of splotched with a creamy white and a shade of dark brown similar to that of dark chocolate.

He sighed in relief and those that helped merely walked away.   
Rubbing his throat he looked up at the bill board and walked towards it mouth hung open just like the others, not because of the warning of an earthquake hitting Sector-15-E but rather...  
The billboard lit up with warning of flashing red, the sky was a calm yet surreal baby blue clouds painted on in quick and simple brushstrokes.   
And people looked like people nothing seemed wrong with them..

And yet he couldn't help but feel that everything, was horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY Auth- Pudd here!!  
> Naturally this chapter maybe be confusing so I'll give a tip.  
> Make sure to look up any words you don't know!!
> 
> Please comment for improvement. And thank you for reading this.


End file.
